1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to building walls, and in particular to a wall that is preformed at a manufacturing site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most residences are constructed by pouring a slab, then erecting a wooden frame. Exterior siding is placed on the wooden frame. Wiring is placed in the interior of the walls at the site. Then the walls are insulated and covered on the interior with wallboard. The wallboard is often taped, bedded, textured and painted.
Because nearly all of the work is performed at the site, a number of skilled workers are required at different times. Carpenters, electricians, painters and others must perform their different tasks on the walls and in the residence as it is being constructed. The cost of skilled labor at the site has contributed to the drastic increase in the cost of residential housing in the last few years.
Manufactured housing is available. Normally, the manufactured housing available consists of construction similar to that found in mobile homes. The manufactured house will be partially constructed in a factory, then taken to the site and assembled on a permanent foundation. While these buildings are less expensive, to some, the appearance and the strength appear to be far less than that of a conventionally built residence.